Dentro de la Mafia
by Alejandra Jh
Summary: Yo no lo sabia cuando lo supe ya era demasiado tarde ya era parte de mi vida, de mi mundo yo seria capaz de todo hasta de adentrarme a su mundo y ser la novia del rey de la mafia pasen a leer mi fic
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo prologo

 _Los personajes no me pertenecen si no al maravilloso CLAMP_

 _Más algunos otro si serán de mi imaginación igual que la historia_

 **Prologo**

Ella sabía que no debía jugar con fuego lo sabía que él no era un chico normal.

¿Sera capaz de adaptarse a su mundo? De desafiar a quien sea hasta ir al mismo infierno tan solo porque lo quiere él le advirtió

¨Sakura yo no soy perfecto para ti¨ él se lo dijo pero dicen que el amor es terco y ciego y que te enseña a volar como a caer.

Ella sufrirá por él y el por ella en el mundo, en su mundo no existe el amor claro hasta que ella entro en él; lágrimas, miedo, traición, muerte, y claro amor

El rey de la mafia, el que tiene la corona de la muerte puesta se ha enamorado de una joven normal.

´´Sakura yo no soy un hombre de corazones y flores tenlo en cuenta´´ veremos cuanto tendrá que pasar para que estén juntos.

Y lo único que él puede decir ´´Sakura bienvenida a mi mundo´´

¿Cuánto estará dispuesta a soportar?

 **Notas de la Autora**

Ok este es una historia de la mafia no claro olvidándome de la pareja principal espero y les gusta espero con ansias sus comentarios es pequeño pero los capítulos siguientes si serán largos

Adiós y besos mis lindas lectoras


	2. Chapter 2

_Los personajes no me pertenecen si no al CLAMP_

 _La historia si es mía_

 **Capítulo 1:**

Una joven abre lentamente los ojos ya es de día bueno se levanta lentamente mira a todos lados asegurándose que este sola camina por todo lugar se acerca al interruptor encendiendo la luz mira el reloj que marcan las cuatro y media de la mañana lo coloca en su lugar agarra la bata de baño y decide darse una ducha al terminar se cepilla los dientes se cambia escoge un pantalón azul y una blusa morada con una chaqueta negra y zapatillas agarra su mochila estilo a tache y baja a la cocina

-Buenos días hija-dice un hombre de unos treinta cinco años

-Buenos días padre-dice la joven agarrando un tazón para servirse el cereal

-Hija te recuerdas sobre la plática que tuvimos-dice su padre el cual es Fujitaka Kinomoto

-Si ¿por?-dice dejando de comer ella es su hija Sakura Kinomoto su padre saca unas llaves -Esto son llaves-dice teniéndolas en la mano

-Si sakura es de tu nuevo pent-house-dice tranquilo ella abre la boca sorprendida después de un rato sonríe

-Hoy en la mañana en la calle cerezo se encontró el cuerpo de un joven de 20 años según la morgue murió desangrado la policía sospecha que el joven pertenencia a una clan y que la muerte fue mandada regresamos al set-dice una reportera en la televisión parece que una sorpresa trae otra

-Siempre es lo mismo ten mucho cuidado sakura-dice algo molesto su mirada muestra que recuerda algo

-Claro padre me tengo que irme, adiós a gracias por el pent-house-dice saliendo ya afuera suspira rendida ¨Por dios santo porque rayos no lo mataron en otro lugar´´ piensa comenzando a caminar

-Hola preciosa he buenos días-dice un joven nervioso él es Kerberus Red ella se da cuenta que lleva un golpe en la mejilla derecha

-Hola kero te puedo preguntar algo-dice viéndolo él se pone nervioso pero acepta-¿Qué te paso en la mejilla?-le pregunta

-Esto es que me caí-dice riéndose Sakura rueda los ojos molesta

-Sabes uno te oíste como una mujer maltratada, segundo no soy tonta ¿Qué te rayos te paso?-dice seriamente el da un suspiro

-Ok lo que sucedió es que anoche tuve una pelea-dice alzando los hombros

-A ya veo adiós ya voy tarde-dice dándose la vuelta preocupada o más bien aterrorizada

-Sakura creme eso fue-dice viéndola

-Si te creo-dice sonriéndole comenzando a caminar el comienza a caminar a la par de ella mientras habla sobre la tarea que no le entendió ella le explica unas cuantas veces llegando a las puertas de la Universidad mira a un joven corriendo hacia ellos él es Espinel red

-Hola Sakura preciosa-dice dándole un beso en la mejilla para después se acerca a su hermano y le susurra algo que no alcanza a oír

-Adiós preciosa, vamos Espinel-dice Kero, Espinel lo sigue despidiéndose de ella ¿qué será?

-SAKURA-grita Tomoyo Daudoji hija de una empresaria famosa -Vistes las noticias-dice ella asustada

-Si las vi-dice ella sin emoción alguna Tomoyo la mira incrédula

-No te da miedo, a mi si me daría-dice se queda un rato callada -Sabias que hay una nueva línea de ropa nueva-dice cambiando de tema

-Entramos-dice ella Tomoyo asiente comienzan a caminar

-Si dicen que el fallecido era un amigo del joven red-dijeron unas jóvenes la joven castaña se paralizo

-Sakura estás bien-dice su amiga preocupada ella asiente

-He hiciste la tarea de mate-dice Sakura tratando de olvidar lo oído

-Claro-dice ignorando lo preocupación de su amiga llegaron a su clase entrando se acercó una joven rubia

-Natali hola buenos días-dice Sakura algo sorprendida

-¿Cómo rayos van a hacer buenos?-dice estérica viéndola a los ojos

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunta Tomoyo al ver la cara de Natali ella la voltea ver

Un joven castaño se encontraba marcando un numero conocido por el

-Hola Erick-dijo con voz tranquila

-Hola Teniente he sucede algo-dijo Erick con cierto nervios una sonrisa se formó en los labios del castaño

-Te noto nervioso sucede algo o escondes algo-dijo viendo unos papeles-Cómo por ejemplo que tú fuiste el que mato a Jack-dijo con cierto rencor

-Yo… he… no claro que no-dijo nervioso mirando a todos lados

 _-_ _La traición supone una cobardía y una depravación detestable_ (lo dijo el francés Barón de Holbach) Erick-dijo con una sonrisa-Sabes Amo la traición pero odio al traicionero (lo dijo el emperador Julio Cesar) Adiós Erick salúdame a Jack-dijo un disparo se oyó y el golpe del celular al caer la línea se cortó; el castaño miro el teléfono colgando-Alguien menos en la tierra-dijo tachando el nombre un joven de porte ingles entro

-Shaoran (Aquí esta nuestro castaño) ya lo mataron-dijo el inglés sentándose en una silla cerca del escritorio

-Si lose, algo mas llama a los hermanos Red y diles que destruyan el celular y que quede como un suicidio-dijo con autoridad el inglés asiento-Algo más alístate nos vamos al Instituto a inscribirnos-dijo el joven rodo los ojos saliendo del cuarto, el castaño se paró y camino hacia unos libros agarro el primero camino lo abrió y cayo una hoja lo recogió era una carta

-Nadeshiko Kinomoto-susurro ese era el nombre escrito en la hoja y no solo eso era el que lo enviaba

 **En el edificio de la P.F***

-Que es lo único que tenemos policía Henrer-dijo un policía caminando por todo el cuarto el policía le entrega un portafolio

-Solo sabemos sobre la nota que dejaron comandante Hernández-dijo el comandante abro el portafolios una joven entro tirando unas fotos los dos la voltearon a ver

-Teniente Chuz- dijeron en unísono el comandante agarro las fotos las paso uno por uno cada foto era más aterradora que la otra-Saben que rayos es eso-dijo molesta los dos negaron-Las dos primeras son de Jack Liu las demás son pedazos de cuerpo de saber ni de quien-dijo comenzando a caminar

-Maldición ósea que la amenaza no es solo para el clan contrario-dijo Henrer ella negó

-Se lo tomaron enserió-dijo viéndolos la tristeza la hundió-Hay que pararlos antes que maten a alguien más-dijo viéndolos todos sabían la historia de esa muchacha

 **Notas de la Autora**

Gracias por los comentarios

 **DarkAngel008:** Gracias por ponerme de favorito

 **Roxelanali:** Ojala y no se te haga tan confuso esta vez gracias por tu comentario

 **adri (Guest):** Aquí está el siguiente capítulo intentare no dejarlo inconcluso

Chao lindas lectoras no se olviden dejar reiwis besos


	3. Chapter 3

_Los personajes no me pertenecen si no al CLAMP_

 _La historia si es mía_

 **Capítulo 2:**

-Nadeshiko Kinomoto-susurro ese era el nombre escrito en la hoja y no solo eso era el que lo enviaba

El joven castaño abrió el sobre dejándolo encima de su escritorio entre sus manos estaba la hoja escrita a puño y letra por ella la abrió la curiosidad lo inundo hace tiempo no había hablado con ella en la carta decía lo siguiente:

 _Nadeshiko Kinomoto_

 _Hola querido sobrino para cuando te entreguen esta nota ya serás mas o menos mayor o eso espero solo te escribo para pedirte perdón de la última vez que entre a tu casa…._

 _Adiós besos_

Lo leo como tres veces no podía creer el resto de la carta estaba arrancada miro la carta se sentó solo una persona podía saber que sucedió y eso sería su madre tenía que hablar con ella debió ser fue la única quien la vio antes de irse

-Teniente-dijo haciendo una reverencia el sin apartar la vista de la ventana

-Busca el número de mi madre-dijo fríamente el joven hizo una reverencia y salió del cuarto el joven se apartó de la ventana y tiro la nota en el cesto de basura está molesto con él con el karma* con su madre la quien confió todo después de un rato entro el mismo joven con una hoja sin decir nada dejo la hoja encima del escrito el castaño lo agarro y lo leo tomo el celular y apunto el numero

-Hola residencia Li ¿Con quién desea hablar? –dijo la voz de una mucama Shaoran suspiro frustrado

-Con Ieran Li dile que soy Xialogan su hijo-dijo la mucama no dijo nada dejo el celular a un lado y por el celular se oyeron los pasos que se acercaban al lugar

-Hijo mío al fin que te recuerdas de tu madre-dijo con fingida molestia Shaoran puso los ojos en blanco

-Necesito hablar con usted-dijo directo a Ieran le resultó extraño-Le mandare el boleto hoy mismo-dijo

-No podría ser aquí-dijo cuándo otra duda le entro-Y porque boleto acaso vas a hacer que tu madre viaje en avión teniendo su hijo un helicóptero, una avioneta, cinco aviones y un barco-dijo enumerando cada cosa

-Sí y si le alegra más en clase normal o como la llamas clase baja adiós madre tengo que irme-dijo colgando dejando a su madre boca abierta

Un joven ingles entro a la habitación algo molesto por el comportamiento de su amigo se sentó al frente de el con los brazos cruzados-En que rayos estabas pensando Shaoran-dijo con los ojos cerrados

-Ni yo lo se me deje llevar Eriol-dijo alzando los hombros siguiendo llenando la hoja era el colmo

-Shaoran tu madre casi y me saca los ojos por el teléfono-dijo exaltado el castaño levanto la vista resoplo

-Mira Eriol que harías si tú encontraras una carta de alguien de mucha importancia pero te la escondieron -dijo buscando las palabras

-Hmmm Pues yo odiara a esa persona-dijo Shaoran alzo la ceja afirmando lo que hizo él lo miro incrédulo-Shaoran tenía alguien importante antes eso debí haberlo visto-dijo acompañándolo de un silbido-¿Quién era la afortunada?-dijo el inglés sin saber que colmaba la poca paciencia de su amigo

-¡Nadie sí!-grito exasperado se pasó la mano por el cabello el celular sonó-Si-dijo molesto

-Disculpe teniente por la interrupción solo le avisaba que la señorita Liu no ha llegado al aeropuerto-dijo temeroso a la respuesta del teniente

-¡¿Cómo?!-dijo exaltado-Rayos quédate allí yo voy por ella-dijo colgando se paró agarro su chaqueta se la coloco-Tenemos que irnos Eriol Natali no ha llegado-dijo el inglés se paró saliendo detrás del joven castaño bajaron y entraron a un carro negro de ventanas brindadas arrancaron

-Maldición Shaoran-dijo molesto Eriol-La plática no se va quedar así- dijo viéndolo volteo miro a una joven rubia caminando para la parada-Para-dijo Shaoran freno el copiloto bajo camino mirando a todos lados el castaño lo siguió antes saco un revolver camino hacia Eriol miro a la joven se acercó y la agarró del brazo

¿Qué rayos haces aquí?-dijo molesto la joven levanto la vista estuvo llorando

-Shaoran-dijo viéndolo-Ya iba en camino al aeropuerto-dijo en un susurro el joven le agarró el rostro

-Mira Natali tu eres la esposa de mi amigo tienes que pensar en tu vida que ahora no solo es tuya si no de él también-dijo despacio Eriol se quedó asombrado era raro que se comportaba así pero después recordó que el amigo que el habla murió ayer la joven sonrió y se tocó el vientre

-Vamos al carro-Dijo Eriol los tres se subieron mientras la joven rubia seguía pensando cuando un lagrima se derramo ´´Sakura ojala y puedas ser feliz´´ pensó la joven triste

 **En el colegio**

Una joven castaña se encontraba pensando en lo dicho por su amiga movió la cabeza negativamente se paró decidida a salir cuando alguien la detuvo era su amiga Tomoyo

-Suéltame Tomoyo-dijo molesta la castaña la joven soltó un suspiro luchando por no contestarle mal a su amiga

-No Sakura; Natali tiene sus razones ella sabe por qué no quiso que fueras-dijo suavemente pidiendo que ella entendiera

-Si pero ella nos necesita-dijo viéndola en sus ojos había una pizca de melancolía

-Si Sakura pero si ella quisiera ayuda lo pidiera-dijo la castaña se acercó y la abrazo Tomoyo acepto abrazándola y acariciándole el pelo-Recuerda ahorra es la Señora Liu va estar bien ella ama a su hijo, ama a su difunto esposo tal vez allá a España tendrá un mejor futuro-dijo Sakura cerró los ojos recordando la platica

 _-Sakura, Tomoyo me tendré que ir a España esa fue la petición de Jack-dijo una rubia viéndola bajo la mirada-El murió-dijo derramando unas lagrimas_

 _-Entonces por qué te iras si Jack solo era tu novio –dijo la castaña la joven trago pesado tocándose el pequeño bulto de su vientre-Tu estas-dijo viéndolo_

 _-Si estoy embarazada y es hijo de mi esposo-dijo la joven castaña como la amatista se quedaron asombradas_

 _-Él me dijo antes de irse que si o regresaba que llamara a su madre y ella sabía que hacer que cerrara todas la puertas y ventanas-dijo mientras seguía llorando-Por eso me voy-dijo_

 **Notas de la Autora**

Disculpen por la tardanza es que no tenía internet aquí está el capítulo espero sea de su agrado gracia a las que leen este fic

Adios mis lindas lectoras


	4. Chapter 4

_Los personajes no me pertenecen si no al CLAMP_

 _La historia si es mía_

 **Capítulo 3:**

 _-Él me dijo antes de irse que si no regresaba que llamara a su madre y ella sabría que hacer que cerrara todas las puertas y ventanas-dijo mientras seguía llorando-Por eso me voy-dijo_

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso Tomoyo?-cuestiono la joven viéndola ella bajo la mirada

-Créelo si ella se queda aquí correrá más peligro sin su esposo ella morirá ese es su destino-dijo cabizbaja la joven negó

-No lo entiendo explícame Tomoyo-exigió la joven zafándose del brazo de la amatista

-Porque es fácil ella le toca lo mismo que su esposo ósea Jack muere es como si ella también lo hiciera-dijo sin pensarlo la castaña parpadeo

-Eso es imposible ella que culpa tiene lo que hizo Jack-dijo su prima negó era obvio ella no sabía nada

-Nada pero para ellos ella tiene que morir-dijo sin más jalo a la castaña obligándola que entrara al salón

-Por-dijo queriendo saber Tomoyo el tomo de las manos respiro hondo

-No lo sé pero de ahora de adelante tenemos que saber con quién juntarnos-dijo viéndola la castaña sin más remedio asintió

 **En el carro de Shaoran**

La joven subió sin poner resistencia el castaño comenzó a manejar rumbo al aeropuerto mientras Natali miraba a la ventana

-Oye Señora Liu-llamo a la joven esta volteo a verlo aquellos ojos estaban tristes Eriol sonrió viéndola al recordar a su amigo

-No me llames así-pidió Natali limpiando las lágrimas de los ojos Eriol puso su mano encima de su hombro

-Sonríe Natali Jack no te quisiera ver en este estado-dijo el joven de lentes ella intento sonreír

-Natali ¿Amabas a Jack?-cuestiono el castaño una mirada reprobatoria fue lanzada por Eriol

-Claro que lo amo más que mi vida-dijo Natali ofendida por la pregunta del amigo de su esposo

-¿Entonces el hijo que llevas allí es de Jack?-cuestiono el de cabello negro azulado ella frunció el ceño

-Claro mira Hiragizawa cierto no soy la santa pero tampoco soy puta-dijo molesta el rio y alzo las manos

-Ya Eriol-ordeno frio el castaño el paro y asintió en unos minutos ya habían llegado en el aeropuerto bajaron el castaño arrugo el ceño al mirar el aeropuerto tan vacío esto no le cuadraba en nada

-¿Sucede algo Shaoran?-pregunto Eriol alistando su revolver Shaoran miro a Natali sacó su pistola busco con la vista en los alto de los edificios

-Mantente alerta Eriol esto no me cuadra-dijo observando en todos lados estaba en todo en silencio cuando de una acto de reflejo se tiro a Natali cayendo encima de ella-Quieta-susurro levantándose dejando a la joven en el suelo Eriol sacó su pistola apuntando en una esquina del edificio sin dudarlo disparo

-Maldición-dijo molesto al mirar que había fallado Shaoran levanto a Natali y la metió en el auto cuando un recuerdo fugaz llego

 _-Ya Shaoran quiero pedirte algo-dijo el joven riéndose el castaño suspiro mirándolo ahora que le iba a pedir_

 _-Ahora que quieres dinero un avión un bote-dijo alzando los hombros Jack parpadeo y negó_

 _-No pero si quieres puedes dármelo que no te lo rechazare-dijo mientras se paraba y agarraba una botella de Wiski y la vertía en dos vasos dándole uno a su amigo-Pero ahora no es otra cosa-dijo viéndola_

 _-Suéltalo-dijo interesado Jack sonrió sabía que podía confiar en él aunque le costara la vida_

 _\- Que cuides a mi pequeña-dijo cabizbaja mirando el líquido absorbió un poco_

 _-¿Pequeña?-dijo confundido Jack suspiro hondo sonrió al recordar a su novia ahora su esposa_

 _-Si mi esposa-dijo levantando la vista Shaoran arrugo el ceño ¿porque le pedía eso? Acaso pensaba que no regresaría_

 _-No te entiendo-dijo Shaoran Jack rodo los ojos_

 _-Te pido que si no regreso cuidaras a mi pequeña a mi esposa no quiero dejarla sola-confeso Shaoran se disponía a decir algo pero él fue más rápido-Ya lo sé soy el mejor sicario que tengas soy tu mejor matón y lo sé pero no se a veces cometemos errores no somos inmortales no lo entiendes ya que no te has enamorado pero cuando lo hagas entenderás esta sensación de miedo-dijo tomando todo el líquido del vaso_

 _-Lo hare pero es por gusto ya que regresaras-dijo sonriendo colocando sus brazos atrás de su cabeza_

 _-Si pero si no cuídamela –pidió casi como una súplica-Júramelo-exijo_

 _-Lo juro te la cuidare-dijo tomando el wiski mirándolo_

 _-Gracias amigo-dijo levantándose-Ahora al trabajo-dijo saliendo del despacho_

Y ahora él estaba muerto tendría que proteger a esa mujer acosta de su vida volteo a ver a su amigo los dos asistieron Eriol corrió hacia adelante disparo tres veces al ver que el cuerpo cayo le había dado en el hombro el castaño se acercó mirándolo con desprecio el trato de agarrar el celular Eriol alzo la pistola disparándole en la mano haciendo que soltara el celular para después pisarlo

-Mira si dices ¿Quién te mando? Te prometo llevarte a un hospital-dijo mientras se aguachaba el hombro solo se quejo

-Me envió el clan de Shog-dijo sin titubear el castaño se levantó tomo su pistola le apunto a la cabeza-Tu dijiste-dijo señalándolo con la otra mano

-Disculpa me acabo de recordar algo que odio a la gente que no es leal-dijo disparándole aguardando su pistola caminando hacia el auto Eriol lo siguió

-Vos Shaoran no crees que sabrán que eres tu quien lo mato al pobre-dijo Eriol cuando se acercó a el

-Primero me importa poco que sepan que fui yo, segundo él no es pobre es rico-dijo sin voltearlo a ver

-Ok pero por lo menos ¡Oye!-dijo lo último molesto al ver a su amigo subirse sin poner atención-Oye acaso estas sordo-dijo molesto subiéndose

-Baja-ordeno fríamente Eriol se quedó atónito

-Perdón-dijo fingiendo que no había escuchado lo que su compañero había dicho

-Que bajes no te hagas el idiota Eriol-dijo molesto el joven bajo sin decir nada se había molestado y lo peor no sabía la razón

-Maldito Shaoran-dijo entre diente mientras miraba el carro alejarse-Ahora ¿qué hago?-se preguntó mirando a todos lados poso su mirada en un carro deportivo color rojo se acercó lo miro-Ok Eriol Hiragizawa no será tu primera vez-dijo sacando un pañuelo amarándoselo en los nudillos tomo aire dándole su mejor golpe a la ventana de dicho auto-No dolió-dijo abriendo la puerta-Eriol vamos piensa como era que lo encendías-dijo cerrando los ojos-Ya se-dijo cortando unos cables para después unirlo-Ya está-dijo comenzando a manejar hacia la universidad

Mientras en el carro cierto joven iba molesto miro de reojo encontrándose a la actual esposa de su amigo

-Shaoran ¿A dónde vamos?-le pregunto confundida la joven el tomo aire

-A un aeropuerto privado-contesto tajantemente ella miro a un lado a veces no entendía como era realmente el joven será que es bipolar ni ella misma lo sabia

-Gracias-dijo la joven rompiendo el silencio-Gracias por lo que haces por mí-dijo levantando la vista miro al retrovisor encontrando con los ojos ámbares del joven castaño

-No lo hago por ti sino por mi amigo-dijo cortante la joven bajo la mirada

-Yo pensé que talvez tú todavía…-dijo sin poder terminar ya que él ya la había interrumpido

-No Natali-dijo en forma de respuesta eso le había dolido fue su orgullo lastimado y su corazón

-Y lo nuestro-dijo el castaño sonrió burlistamente paro el carro y bajo abrió la puerta y saco a Natali

-Lo nuestro es pasado solo fue un desliz ahora sos la esposa de mi amigo-dijo mientras la miraba en su mirar había odio y rencor-Vete-dijo señalando la avioneta

-Ni un cuídate-dijo mirándolo ella toco su vientre tomo aire-Adiós Cuídate y procura encontrar a alguien-dijo mientras caminaba lejos de el

-Adiós-dijo entrando al carro ¿Por qué se molestó?-Maldita seas-dijo mientras daba un puño al volante era simple

 _Ellos encontraron y tuvieron una cosa que tú el Gran Shaoran Li jamás tendrá_

Le dijo su subconsciente-Yo no necesito de ese estúpido sentimiento-dijo mientras arrancaba el auto y maneja hacia la universidad

 **En la Universidad**

Dos amigas iban saliendo de la universidad las dos se despidieron de sus amigas mientras caminaban

-Vamos a comer-dijo la joven amatista la castaña sonrió pero no llego a sus ojos ya que estos mostraban la tristeza

-Si por que no-dijo con su dulce voz la amatista no era tonta sabía que la joven le dolía la partida de Natali

-Sak no me gusta verte hacia-reprocho la amiga ella rio-Ya se-dijo sus ojos brillaron con emoción-Por qué no le pides a Kaho que te acompañe a arreglar tu pent house-sugirió la castaña sonrió mientras paraba

-Tienes razón-dijo mientras se daba la vuelta –Vamos-dijo mientras corría hacia la Universidad Tomoyo la seguía

Al llegar entraron al lugar caminando hacia la oficina de la Directora

-tía Kaho-dijo abriendo la puerta para en seco cuando encontró a dos joven sentados enfrente de su Tía los dos voltearon uno tenía los ojos ámbares mientras que el otro los tenia azules

 **Notas de la Autora**

Ok aquí está el siguiente capítulo el más esperado por todas si ya se me quieren matar por haber dejado sin escribir solo que no sabía cómo seguir y bueno tuve unos problemas con el Word voy tratar de actualizar lo más pronto posible a algo más Sakura le dice tía a Kaho Mizuki no porque sea su tía si no por cariño ya que ella la cuidado y ya apareció mi querido Shaoran espero que sea de su agrado y no olviden los reiwis las quiero mucho


	5. Chapter 5

_Los personajes no me pertenecen si al CLAMP_

 _La historia si es mía_

 **Capitulo 5**

La joven los vio cada facción de cada uno trago pesado al darse cuenta que había cometido una falta

 _Vamos Sakura se inteligente discúlpate y vete AHORA_

Le reprimió su subconsciente, la joven hizo una leve reverencia-Lo siento-se disculpo para después salir de la oficina.

-Idiota-se dijo en voz alta mientras caminaba en un lado a otro

 _Yo diría más Estúpida pero ya que no es mi problema pero entérate acabas de ponerte en ridículo_

Ahora bien tenía una discusión con su subconsciente fijo no era el mejor día de la castaña.

 **Adentro de la Oficina**

-¡Que linda!-dijo el ojiazul ganándose una mirada asesina por la Directora al percatarse-Yo solo opinaba-dijo alzando los hombros

-Ok-dijo soltando un suspiro-Ya que son los últimos en escribirse tendrán un castigo-dijo sentándose

-¡Que!-dijo él ingles parándose de un solo-Solo por llamarla linda, bueno aunque usted es más-dijo con una sonrisa picara.

-Doble castigo los quiero aquí a las 5:30 am-dijo parándose arreglando todo-Sin más pueden irse-dijo abriendo la puerta los joven se pararon y salieron

 **Fuera de la Oficina**

-Tranquila Sakura-se animo a sí misma-Vamos-dijo comenzando a caminar

 _Solo trata de no hacer el ridículo_

Le dijo su subconsciente ella resoplo, sin darse cuenta había chocado con alguien cayéndose.

 _Rayos acaso no puedes obedecerme_

Le recrimino su subconsciente, la castaña levanto la vista encontrándose a un joven de ojos ámbares.

-Disculpa yo iba distraída-se disculpo rápidamente, el castaño alzo la ceja observándola detenidamente estiro la mano, la castaña la recibió.

-Ya que no importa-dijo alzando los hombros siguiendo su camino, la castaña lo observo cada facción de aquel joven de ojos ámbares un color muy hermoso para ella.

-Hola, preciosa-saludo él ingles con una sonrisa de lado, la joven se le quedo observando.

-Adiós-dijo caminando asía la oficina dejando al joven perplejo.

-Eriol-lo llamo el castaño desde lo lejos asiendo que su amigo regresara de su impresión.

-No te pareció hermosa-dijo el joven cuando alcanzo a Shaoran,él lo miro detenidamente.

-No-contesto automáticamente, claro que estaba mintiendo ya que aquel joven le parecía hermosa la joven castaña-Deja tus conquistas para otro dia-le ordeno saliendo de la universidad, entrando al carro.

-Vale, ¿Ahora que hay que hacer?-pregunto sentándose en el copiloto, el castaño comenzó a manejar.

-Tenemos una junta con la Mafia de Rusa-contesto seriamente, el ojiazul asintió.

 **En la oficina de la Directora**

-Lo siento Tía no sabía que estaban esos jóvenes-dijo la joven la cual se encontraba sentada enfrente de ella.

-Toca la puerta Sakura no creo que te cueste nada-dijo molesta caminando de un lado para otro.

-Siempre tan exagerada-dijo rodando los ojos, su tia la miro por un segundo.

-Estas castigada-dijo sentándose-Por tu falta de educación-dijo antes de que ella protestará.

-Pero…

-Pero nada trae a Tomoyo si quieres-dijo saliendo de la oficina la castaña bajo la mirada, al levantarla encontró unas hojas.

-Estas deben de tener la información de ellos-dijo agarrándola leyendo el primero que aparecía

 _Li, Shaoran_

 **En el Carro de Shaoran**

-Ok entonces que haremos-dijo Eriol mirando el camino, su compañero solto un suspiro.

-Vamos a hacer trato con ellos-dijo estacionando el carro-LLevate esto-dijo entregándole un arma al bajar unos hombres se acercaron-Escuchen al entrar a la sala de juntas ustedes se quedan afuera si no salgo en una hora entran y matan a todos-ordeno los guardias asistieron.

-Estás loco causarías una guerra-dijo Eriol siguiéndolo Shaoran siguió su camino subiendo en un elevador.

-Entonces que no den un paso en falso-dijo saliendo del elevador, Eriol lo siguió.

-Estás listo-dijo antes de abrir la puerta, Shaoran asintió Eriol la abrió en par en par

-Aquí está _El gran Xialogan_ -dijo un joven alto blanco, de cabello rubio y de ojos azul más claro que el de Eriol.

-Demotra-saludo con una ceja alzada el castaño el cual tomo asiento enfrente de él.

-Entonces dime podrás vender las 120 kilos de coca-dijo viéndolo detenidamente.

-Claro, no me subestimes-dijo sin mostrar expresión alguna.

-¿Entonces cuanto seria?-pregunto con una sonrisa de lado, el castaño analizo.

-80,000 euros-respondió, el rubio cerro los ojos para después abrirlos.

-No crees que esta algo caro-dijo algo molesto por la cantidad, el castaño sonrió sarcásticamente.

-Ese es el precio-contesto Eriol el cual no había hablado, el hombre lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Oh acaso Demotra no puedes pagarlo-dijo con burla el Castaño

-Calla, solamente que hagamos un trato yo te pago con mujeres-ofreció asiendo molestar al castaño.

-Maldito Cerdo-dijo levantándose molesto de su asiento.

-¿Como me llamaste?-pregunto sacando una pistola apuntándola en la cabeza.

-Como eres, baja la pistola-ordeno fríamente, Eriol lo apunto, al instante todos los guardias los apuntabas.

-Trato o no-dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo en los labios, Shaoran miro a todos lados mirándolo a los ojos.

 **Nota de la autora**

Ok aquí está el capitulo ya se me quieren matar pero tengo un buena excusa fue porque me dejaron un proyecto para el jueves, eran los exámenes y bueno pronto subiera en los otras historias espero que lo disfruten besos

Comenten¡

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD


	6. Chapter 6

_Los personajes no me pertenecen si al CLAMP_

 _La historia si es mía_

 **Capitulo 5 (el verdadero capitulo 5 xD el otro es 4 yo creo que ustedes se dieron cuenta xP)**

 _ **Capitulo Anterior**_

-¿Como me llamaste?-pregunto sacando una pistola apuntándola en la cabeza.

-Como eres, baja la pistola-ordeno fríamente, Eriol lo apunto, al instante todos los guardias los apuntabas.

-Trato o no-dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo en los labios, Shaoran miro a todos lados para después mirarlo a los ojos.

* * *

 _ **Capitulo actual**_

-Vamos habla o acaso _El Gran Lee_ tiene miedo-dijo con tono burlón, Shaoran se cruzo de brazos y observo a todos lados levando la mesa y tirándola en encima del rubio.

-Eriol ataca-dijo el castaño sacando la pistola "Padre ayúdeme con esto" pensó el castaño disparando a tres guardias de un solo, el oji-azul le disparo a los otros cuatro

-Están todos muertos- dijo el oji-azul disparando desfrenadamente al ultimo guardaespaldas con vida o con la poco vida que tenia.

-Demotra eso que hizo mi guardaespaldas lo haré contigo si no aceptadas la cantidad-dijo el castaño apuntándolo sin quitar la mirada

-Hay Lee lo acepto pero con una condición-dijo el rubio tragando pesado

-Habla –dijo el castaño tocando el gatillo

-Que la entrega sea inmediata-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa de payaso poseído.

Un silencio muy incomodo había surgido en la habitación –Esta bien mañana a esta hora estarás con tu cocaína -dijo el castaño apartando el arma del rubio-pero si sales con una jugada sucia yo mismo te mato-dijo el castaño disparando al techo.

-Vamos Señor Lee, la policía no tardara en llegar-dijo el peli-azul apurado.

-Adiós Querido Amigo Demotra-dijo el castaño saliendo, el rubio saco un arma disparándolo contra el castaño.

-¡Lee!-dijo Eriol agarrándolo antes que se cayera.

* * *

 **En la Universidad (En la oficina)**

Sakura Kinomoto se encontraba en un dilema entre abrir el folder negro o tan solo ignorarlo, sus dedos ronzaban el folder - Li Shaoran –dijo viendo la imagen –Cabello castaño, ojos ámbares –dijo tocando la foto-Ámbares-repitió una vez más-Que feo es –dijo la joven dándose la vuelta se detuvo un segundo y retrocedió y se sentó –vamos a ver lo interesante que tiene este niño feo-dijo la joven sonriendo –Que estoy asiendo estos no son los principios que me han enseñado-dijo la joven cruzándose los brazos-Oh es Administrador-dijo la joven leyendo el papel engrapado en el folder-se me a pegado la curiosidad que tiene Tomoyo-dijo la joven parándose y saliendo de la oficina.

La joven castaña caminaba tranquilamente en los pasillos de la universidad _"Ya se han ido qué raro, de plano tienen que algo mas importante que hacer¨_ pensó la joven saliendo de la universidad, camino directo a su casa mientras observaba lo de su alrededor, al llegar saco sus llaves y abrió.

-Oh Querida que divertida eres-escucho la voz de su tia Chen _"Que hace la hermana de mi padre en la casa"_

-Cohen no diga eso que me avergüenza-escucho una voz femenina que no reconoció.

-Hay Fujitaka que bueno que al fin conociste a alguien digno a ti-dijo Cohen, Sakura frunció el ceño ya que era verdad su Tía nunca aprobó a su madre _"Como se atreve, una chica, que bien que mi padre la defenderá"_

-Bueno querida hermana, tienes razón Nadeshiko nunca estuvo a mi nivel-dijo la voz de su padre, la joven cerró la puerta de un golpe.

-auch-dijo la castaña dramatizando una caída.

-Sakura ya llegaste –dijo su padre levándose

-Si Padre es que me siento mal-dijo la castaña tocándose la cabeza- Oh y ella es la nueva sirvienta-dijo la castaña con una voz tan dulce y inocente.

-No sobrina ella es una amiga mia-dijo la tia de ella levándose y acercándose

-Ese aroma que horrible-dijo la castaña tapándose la nariz.-Mejor me voy ya que tu amiga tía no tiene un aroma agradable-dijo la castaña subiendo los escalones que conducía a su cuarto.

De reojo vio que la mujer de que sea así llamar "amiga" se olía la ropa sonrió victoriosa –Oh padre mañana tienes que ir a visitar a Mi madre-dijo la joven dándose la vuelta y bajando.

-Si Hija mañana es nuestro aniversario-dijo su padre con pesadez

-Entonces yo iré contigo-dijo la castaña sentándose a la par de su padre apartando a la plástica

-Mañana tienes clases, vete a tu cuarto-dijo su tía con desprecio.

-Entiendo Chao-dijo la castaña subiendo los escalones con rapidez, marcando un número al primer tono contestaron.

-Sak sucede algo-dijo Tomoyo bostezando

-Ya no puedo Tomoyo, mi vida se está derrumbado

-Sak dime que sucedió, quieres que baya para allá –dijo mientras se cambiaba

-No tengo que dormir y tu también-dijo Sakura suspirando.

-Dime-dijo Tomoyo seriamente

-Mi padre tiene una Querida –dijo Sakura con voz cortada

-Estás segura

-sí, la trajo a casa-dijo Sakura aguantando las ganas de llorar

-Si, quieres puedes dormir en mi casa-dijo Tomoyo

-No Tomoyo, tengo que ser fuerte, te habla Mañana-dijo la castaña colgando se tiro a la cama voltio a la derecha y observo un cuadro familiar, se levanto y tomo el cuadra-Una Farsa-dijo Sakura abriendo la gaveta de su buro y coló el cuadro adentro y cerro se volvió acostar…

 **En la mansión Li**

Un joven se encontraba sentado enfrente de un espejo _"Maldito, Gracias a Dios que tengas una pésima puntería"_ pensó el joven cuadrándose la herida

-Oye Estas bien-pregunto un joven de lentes

-Solo fue un rasguño –dijo el castaño dándose la vuelta-El idiota no sabe disparar acostado-dijo el castaño riendo

-Ni me digas-dijo el joven de lentes suspirando- la entrega ya está en camino-dijo El joven viendo hacia la ventana

-Perfecto se fue Yamazaki –dijo el castaño mirando su celular

-Claro por-dijo el joven de lentes alzando una ceja

-Vamos a mandarle un regalito-dijo marcando un numero

-Quiero que le dispares en el brazo y que le digas esto "Diente por diente ojo por ojo"-dijo el castaño colgando –ahora tu Eriol Largate que tengo que madrugar por tu estupidez-dijo el castaño

-No sabia que era pecado alagar a alguien-dijo Eriol asiendo una mueca infantil.

-Que descanses-dijo el castaño cerrando los ojos.

* * *

 **Al día Siguiente**

La castaña se había levantado, se dirigió a darse un baño, se cambio eligiendo un pantalón de color café leche y una blusa de magas hasta el codo color rojo oscuro. Observo que la mujer estaba en la mesa y su padre también, la castaña alzo la ceja y se dirigió a la puerta cuando toco el picaporte

-Hija Sakura-dijo una vos chillona, la castaña la ignoro y salió de la casa-Tu almuerzo mi niña-grito la mujer, la joven apretó los dientes se dio la vuelta y la miro

-Gracias Madrastra-dijo Sakura dándose la vuelta y caminando observo que el bote de basura esta cerca y deposito la bolsa de almuerzo en el contenedor.

Había llegado a la Universidad observando que había cinco jóvenes parados en la puerta, la joven se acerco.

-Buenos días Sakurita-dijo Tomoyo tirándose a ella.

-Buenos días Tomoyo-dijo la joven abrazando a su amiga, la castaña observó que el joven de ojos ámbares estaba apartado del grupo con un joven a la par de ojos azules oscuros.

-Buenos días Jóvenes-dijo la directora - Su castigo es Ayudar al conserje y los jóvenes nuevos les aviso que hay tres tipos de castigo el primero es llegar tarde o faltarle el respeto a alguien el segundo es interrumpir las clases o faltar a ellas y el tercero es lo que ustedes hicieron, síganme –dijo la directora comenzando a caminar, paso un rato cuando se encontraron con un señor canoso –el Señor Rob ellos son los castigados quedan a su cargo-dijo la directora saliendo del lugar

-Buenos días Jóvenes Ammm are parejas para que limpien –dijo el señor caminado hacia dos jóvenes (Que no conozco xP) –Ustedes juntos-dijo caminado a otro lado –Ustedes dos los castaños –dijo señalando a Sakura y a Shaoran- Limpiaran la Cocina, los últimos dos limpiaran el comedor y los que llame de primero vengan conmigo.

-oye no quieres hacer cambio-dijo Tomoyo hablando al joven de ojos ámbares

-Me da lo mismo- dijo caminado hacia la cocina

-Adiós Tomy-dijo la castaña caminado atrás del joven

-Si te pasa de listo te corto-dijo Tomoyo sacando unas tijeras de su bolsillo

-Oye como tienes eso allí-dijo el joven de lentes perplejo

-Calla y empieza a limpiar-dijo Tomoyo aguardando las tijeras

-Mujer estás Loca-dijo el joven de lentes alejándose lo más que podía

 **En la Cocina**

-Yo limpio las estufas y tu niña limpia lo que quieras –dijo el castaña agrando un trapo

-No es por corregirte o para molestarte, pero con ese trapo secamos los trates-dijo la joven –Soy Sakura Kinomoto-dijo la castaña sonriendo y estirando la mano

-No es un limpiador-dijo el joven esquivando a la joven y dejando el trapo y agrando otro

-Eso es una esponja-dijo la castaña señalando la mano del joven.

\- No es la primera que vienes aquí-dijo el joven alzando la ceja

-a Tu izquierda están los limpiadores-dijo la joven dándose la vuelta

-Gracias-dijo el castaño viendo que la joven trato de levantar el canasto de cucharas, tenedores y cuchillos.

-Esto pesa-Dijo la castaña en un susurro casi audible, el Castaño se acerco y lo levanto y se llevo al lavaplatos, Sakura se sorprendió.

-Ammm Gracias –dijo la castaña sacando unas cucharas

-De nada –dijo el castaño comenzado a limpiar.

La castaña estaba lavando el último cuchillo cuando sintió un corte en su mano, miro su mano y vio que tenía una cortada grande " _Me duele"_ pensó la castaña cerrando vio que la espuma estaba roja, un suspiro se había escuchado, la castaña siguió desaguando los chuchillos.

-Si sigues asiendo eso se te infectara-dijo el castaño agarrando su mano.

* * *

 **Nota de Autora**

 _Holis disculpen la tardanza mi pobre mente se había bloqueado T-T pero aquí esta otro capítulo de esta historia xD espero que sea de agrado espero su comentario._

 _Y una pregunta si ustedes quieran respondan no es para que haiga mas comentarios ni nada si para que yo sepa su opinión._

 _¿Que piensan si Sakura y Shaoran se besan? Jajaja no mentiras esa no es la pregunta me confundí Xp_

 _La pregunta del día es ¿Qué Piensan del Cliché?_

 _Bueno doy gracias por los comentarios le agradezco bastante_

 _Hasta la próxima…_


End file.
